


Lead Them To The Ark

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other, also on tumblr OwO, anyway happens before events in marble hornets, but for seth, so ark is like masky and hoodie kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Seth- not Seth, he isn't Seth. Not entirely anyways. Not Seth wakes up after Alex's attempt on his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt but got asked for a continuation which I might turn into a full fic.

Pain was the first thing he noticed upon waking. As his eyes slowly opened he became aware of his surroundings. Concrete, rubble, a small pool of blood, and a metal pipe discarded as if dropped after hitting it’s target. After hitting him.

Then the memories filtered in. He- not him. No he was different. Seth. Seth going to scout locations with Alex. Get some b-roll. Make sure the building was safe, that no one still resided in the place. No one did. It was the perfect spot to film. The perfect spot to dispose of one of the infected. He knew that, Seth didn't.

He pushed himself up into sitting then felt the back of his head. Dried blood. At least he knew he wouldn't bleed out, but he might be at risk for a concussion. Alex’s hit was hard, he’d need to erase the memory from Seth later. First he had to get them somewhere safe. Somewhere Alex and what followed him couldn't harm himself or Seth. 

Mostly Seth. What happened to himself did not matter, but Seth did.

He stood to leave, only to hear the unmistakable crunch of rubble underfoot. He was to late. He needed to leave needed to get out of here needED TO RUN WHY COULDN'T HE RUN?

Then the voice. He heard the voice call out.

“Hello?!”

He knew that voice- no he didn't really- Seth knew that voice. He was just a witness an onlooker. Was he safe? Was he with Alex? He didn't know heneededtoleave. 

They stepped into the room.

“Seth!” He flinched away, curling in on himself. No he wasn't Seth. But this man thought he was. He needed to get away. 

They seemed surprised, their eyes widening not with light that Seth normally saw in them, something darker, worry, panic, concern. He didn't like seeing that in his eyes. Not when he was always kind. “Seth, wait, I'm not going to hurt you.” They seemed to sense his desire to run. It was probably written on his face. He’d need to work on that.

He relaxed, body uncurling slightly. That was enough for the man to begin approaching him, slowly trying not to startle him. As if he were a cornered dog. Which he almost was. All to quickly it seemed, the man brought himself to his level on the ground.

“Seth can you hear me?” He nodded. “Are you alright?” A shrug, yes and no. The worry became more prominent. “Who did this to you?” A pause. He couldn't say, he couldn't tell. It would only harm, but not saying anything would be worse. The one responsible would harm this man too. Then the others. He needed to protect him. Keep them all safe.

It reminded him of a story he knew. Seth knew. It was his favorite

The man was helping him up, supporting most of his weight. He couldn't keep himself steady much to his annoyance. Must of been the blow that caused it. He hated having to rely on others when it was his job to protect. Protect Seth.

But did it only have to be Seth? He could help the others too couldn't he? Keep Alex away from them. Keep them safe. Take them away from here, like the man did on his…

The man- Brian was his name was  talking again. “We need to get your head looked at, okay? I’ll take you to the hospital.”

He shook his head violently, surprising Brian. 

No hospital- he couldn't help there. Couldn't protect. 

Thankfully Seth's friend seemed to understand. He wouldn't push. He never did.

“Okay… we’ll go to my apartment then. I’ll watch you there. But if it you seem worse, your going to the hospital.”

He sighed but nodded. He could protect him if he was near. Keep him safe. Like Noah did for those on the ark. He’d lead him to that safety. Lead him to the ark. 

So Ark walked with him, taking the first steps on their journey. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian led Ark into his home, sitting him on the worn down couch- a place Seth had sat with the cast of Marble Hornets many times before. It was odd for Ark to be the one sitting there.

Brian left the room, traveling deeper into the dark house. 

Ark found it odd for the once lively home to have a feeling of dread. To already feel as though it was covered in the disease. To be unsafe. 

Brian returned to the room not long after he left with a cup of water and a first aid kit. 

He handed the water to Ark. When Ark set it on his coffee table Brian spoke softly. 

“You need to drink, Seth. You’ve been missing for days.” 

Ark didn't think he needed to, but he realized Seth’s body did. He reluctantly picked up the cup again and drank. 

Brian seemed happy with that, speaking again when he was done. 

“I’m going to look at your head if that's alright? I don’t want you to get infected by anything.” 

Ark reluctantly gave him the okay. He was worried Brian would find something that showed it wasn't him- wasn't Seth in the body at the moment. 

Brian didn't waste time, gently moving his- their? hair to the side to look at the cut made by the pipe. Brian made a low whistle from behind him. 

“Seth we should really go get this looked at.” 

Ark was about to shake his head but realized that may not be the best idea. He’d have to speak.

“No.” The word came out sounding unnatural, Ark didn't have complete control over Seth’s vocal cords. They felt odd. Difficult to control as he had never spoke before. 

Brian didn’t seem to notice. If he did he probably chalked it up to dehydration.

He could practically feel Seth’s friend frowning behind him, before he seemed to sigh in resignation. 

“Okay…” He finally agreed. Ark could feel the unstated ‘but’ in his words. The worry that his attempt to help wouldn't do much. That it would get worse.

Even if it got worse Ark wouldn't leave Brian. He needed to protect him, needed to protect the others. He couldn't do that in a hospital bed. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something stinging against the back of his head. He hissed at the unexpected pain. He received a soft apology as Brian worked to clean the cut and the surrounding dried blood. 

When he was finished and started working on bandaging the injury he spoke again. 

“Seth I know what happened is probably still a shock to you, and that’s alright. That's expected, but...can you tell me what happened?” 

His voice was so gentle, so caring that Ark wanted to tell him. Wanted to trust him, but if he did it would put Brian in danger. He looked across the room again, down the hallway leading up a set of stairs, and realized he was already in danger.

While Ark was thinking Brian spoke again, “I know who the last one with you was, I just...I don't know- I need you to confirm it. Please Seth. I need to know.”

Ark turned to look at him, and just shook his head, no.

He saw Brian’s expression fall, but he accepted the answer without argument. 

“Get some rest, alright Seth? You can use my room, you look like you need an actual bed.” Ark could see through the fake cheer he put on, but just nodded and did as he was told. 

He knew the lay out of the house thanks to Seth and ascended the stairs. As he passed one of the rooms he felt a sense of dread. Ignoring the feeling that this was a terrible idea, he opened the bathroom door. 

He needed to know, needed to know why he got that feeling, needed to know how bad it had gotten. 

He saw the sink coated in red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaannnnnnnnd now we see where this goes OwO


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was leaning over his bathroom counter, unable to do anything other than cough. Every burst of air felt like fire crawling up his throat, escaping in a warm sticky substance, which quickly coated his sink. Even as he gasped for air the pain continued. The noise was too much, there want enough air, and there was a stinging in his eyes that soon matched that of his throat. He didn't even notice the tears that had began trailing down his face, a warmth similar to the fire escaping his throat that he could hardly register on top of everything else. It was too much toomuchtoomuch he couldn't he couldn't he COULDN'T NOT AGAIN. 

He woke up the next morning to a mess in his sink, that nearly caused him to panic. He didn't remember how any of that had or could have happened.

Ark remembered reaching out blindly through the pain, desperately searching through the cabinets for something  that would help. He found what he needed, but he only made it out to the hallway before collapsing to the floor. He barely managed to bury the memory before darkness overtook him. He remembered from the back of Seth’s mind seeing a sink, coated in red the next morning.

Brian’s sink looked the same as Seth’s had. Something was wrong- very very wrong.

Or was it? He wasn't supposed to be. He wasn't Seth. But he had kept Seth from that. He had kept Seth from pain. 

Brian was experiencing the same thing- was he protected? Or was he feeling more than he should? Too many questions too much too fast how could he protect if he couldn't focus? 

A creak on the stairs. The fifth one to be exact. He didn't know that- he shouldn't know that but without thinking he backed out of the room. Once in the hallway he half ran the few steps to where he should have been. Brian appeared in the doorway seconds later- holding himself in an imitation of his relaxed posture. Ark could see how tense he was. How he was trying to hide. 

He shouldn't need to feel afraid- but Ark swore he could almost smell it on him. 

“Hey, Seth?” Brian spoke, continuing once he was sure he had Ark’s attention- though he had Ark’s attention ever since he helped the other out of the building they should have died in. “If you use the bathroom sorry about the mess. I’m going to clean it up soon, but if you use it before then know it's nothing to worry about. I just had a bad reaction to some stuff the other night.” 

The voice was all wrong. That wasn't how easy going, honest Brian sounded. Not that Ark thought this was someone else- not yet. This had to be Brian- there’s no way this could have been anyone else. Anyone else would have panicked, asked for help. But not Brian, he knew Brian would hide. Brian didn't like people worrying, especially when they just had a near death experience that they didn't want to talk about.

But he isn't safe- he was too late. Someone else was already growing. But they weren't like Ark yet. He was too late to fully protect. But he would still do everything he could to lead the man to safety.

Both the speaker and his audience knew he was lying. But Ark didn't point it out. Instead, after a lengthy pause, he responded with a shaky, “Happens sometimes.”

Words still felt unnatural. He needed to fix that sometime soon or his voice would raise suspicion. 

“Okay, well...good night. If anything feels wrong then come wake me alright? Your safety is important.”

Ark only nodded, not wanting to speak anymore. It felt wrong, sounded wrong. Yet Brian still didn't say anything regarding that. Ark couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want to say anything regarding the trauma he knew Seth had experienced or because he was exhausted. Aside from seeing it in his eyes he could feel it in his actions. A fully aware Brian would have known and enforced proper concussion procedures, rather than leaving it to him to notice anything amiss.

While he silently thinking Brian gave Seth a small, hopefully reassuring, smile and left the room, before Ark could pick up anymore signs from him.

He didn't sleep that night. He didn't feel tired, and that night, for once nothing seemed to go wrong. He knew it wouldn't last long as he heard the door open and close around nine in the morning. 

Seth was good friends with Brian. Every week before the film- before the disease began to spread, he’s meet up with Alex and Brian after their shared film class. 

Tuesdays was the only week day their schedules seemed to align enough to spend more than an hour together. The trio had always made the best of it, That is until Seth had to start skipping out much to Alex’s annoyance and Brian’s concern.

He realized with a sense of dread today was a Tuesday. In his mind he already failed in his mission to protect.

Allowing him near a monster was a crime- but so was warning him of it.

He was backed into a corner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who finally has this really roughly outlined


	4. Chapter 4

The door unlocked, creaked open, then groaned shut again. Along with it a quiet voice could be heard trying to persuade the door to be quiet. It was so normal that Ark felt his lips curve into a small smile, before he sat up from where he had taken up residence on the couch. 

He peeked over the back just in time to see Brian freeze in the middle of hanging up his jacket. 

“I...didn't wake you, did I?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. Ark didn't understand why he would be concerned if he slept or not. He had not slept at all since waking and he felt fine. 

“No-” he paused taking a second to clear his throat. The whole voice thing still felt awkward. Brian raised an eyebrow during his brief pause, probably thinking Seth was lying. “No, you did not.” Brian was still giving him that look, to Ark’s slight annoyance. He decided to change the topic before he got a lecture about how rest was important, how he wouldn't be able to function without it, just like he couldn't without food or water. All points which were obviously wrong, but he supposed he needed to maintain Seth’s body, even if he himself didn't really need it. 

“How was class?” He asked before Brian could say anything more.

Brian’s expression fell at the question. Ark felt a little guilty, but at the same time he knew this was a perfect opportunity to get information on Him. 

“Did something happen?” he asked, sounding casual enough. Like a concerned friend, not someone who was prying for answers. Lucky for him Brian had always been one to enjoyed talking. Especially if it was to vent his concerns. 

“It’s just...It’s Alex. You noticed he was acting strange these past few weeks right?” Ark nodded along, hand almost going to the back of his head before he redirected its course to pushing up glasses that were currently not on his face. He was definitely aware of how Alex was acting- he could still faintly feel the effects of how Alex was acting, not that Brian knew that.

“He was actually in class today, but he wasn't paying any attention to the class, didn't even participate like he always did. He couldn't keep still either. He kept looking at the windows, tried getting a better look outside, turning around. He wouldn't respond when I tried to talk to him either. I wouldn't have gotten any words out if him if I hadn't stopped him in the hallway-”

“You stopped him in the hallway?” It came out almost panicked, almost giving away his worry for Brian’s safety. 

Brian didn't seem to notice his tone, probably too lost in his own thoughts and worry over his friend. “Yeah? He said he had to go, and just….walked out of the hall. He never does that. He’d always talk about his newest project, what he’s been doing. Usually we’d hang out after class- as you know- but...he just, doesn't seem to want to bother… with anyone. Not even the other people on set.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Sarah and Tim, right?” He had more than heard about it, he had watched it happen from the back of Seth’s mind. Had been woken up for to witness it for reasons he was still struggling to figure out.

“You too according to Sarah.” Brian replied, moving so he could now sit on the arm of the couch. Ark took note of it, but figured he could drop the topic before Brian could figure anything more out. But maybe he already knew.

“Yeah, I thought he was just having a bad day,” Ark lied. It had been more than just a bad day.

“That day wasn't the only time. Apparently he does it a lot with the other two. Jay as well.”

“Oh…” That was new information. He rarely ever worked with Jay, but he and Alex seemed to close, close enough that Alex wouldn't just snap at him like he did everyone else.

“I talked Tim the other day, and he told me about it...he also mentioned that he went location scouting with you?”

Arks heart froze. How could he forget something so simple? Of course someone would hear about it, someone would know.

Any panic that might have showed on his face must have been ignored, or maybe he just didn't show any? He did not know, but he did know what Brian was saying as he continued to speak “Are- are you sure you are okay? It’s just that ever since that day you’ve been acting so...weird? What happened?”

A silence

“It’s been a week Seth, and not that I mind but you have not gone home since. Is something going on? Are you hiding from someone? You know you can tell me anything right?”

Ark blinked twice, before focusing on Brian’s eyebrows, he couldn't look into his eyes, he knew if he did he would have to tell the truth. He knew Brian was staring into his own, looking for anything, any sign that something wasn't right.

“What happened is not important.” He heard Seth’s voice say, hardly even registering the words himself.

He maintained, his almost eye contact ignoring everything around him, until he heard a quiet sigh, then shifting until his focal point left his view. He blinked twice once more.

“Alright.” Was all Seth’s friend said before disappearing into his room.

Ark was left to stare at the wall.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Brian had made something special for them- ramen with fresh lunch meat, straight from the container. Of course “Seth” joined him in eating the ”special” cuisine, he couldn't raise suspicion about anything else after all. He knew Brian had already figured out too much. He knew he was more observant than he pretended to be. 

It was during their special meal that Brian had looked up, twirling his fork in an obvious imitation of being casual. Ark looked up curiously after hearing the cheap noodles squish around in Brian's cup for more than twenty seconds. It was an awful sound.

He noticed that Brian looked nervous, but the fork stopped twirling as he began speaking despite his discomfort, “So you've been staying here for almost two months.”

Ark’s thoughts made a connection and he cut him off before Brian could even finish the rest of his thought “You are thinking of kicking me out, are you not?” That would complicate things but he would manage. He didn't even notice when Brian froze realizing what he was implying. Ark was already planning what he could do to hide from Alex and keep Brian and the rest of the crew safe.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Brian’s shocked “No! I just meant that since you’ve been staying so long it might be a good idea for you to move in? If you want?”

“Oh.” Now he felt kind of dumb, but also pleasantly surprised.

“We can go get your stuff or something if you want? And your dog!!!!” Brian seemed to panic at his sudden recall of Seth's pup. “Your dogs been home on his own since you’ve been here!” Brian looked like he was about to start crying.  

Ark paused searching his memories. He really hoped the dog was okay or else Brian might actually start sobbing, which would be beyond awkward. Oh. Seth had taken care of that. “S- I left him with a neighbor actually… Max does not like being alone in the dark and Alex made it sound like we might be out after dark.” Wait. Shit. Alex. He was not supposed to mention him. “Turns out that was a really good plan since I got lost and everything.” It was a flimsy attempt at distraction, but he could only hope that it would work.

Thankfully Brian didn't say anything about it, but Ark new he took note of his slip up and the mentioning of Alex . He actually looked relieved, as though he hadn't noticed at all. Maybe he was too worried about the dog to even notice. “That's good. I'm glad he's safe. We should go pick him up and your stuff soon. But I can't go this weekend, filming with Alex and all that.” he sounded disappointed at the mention of Alex.

Oh fuck. Ark did not want Brian going anywhere near Alex by himself. “Is Tim going to be there?” He asked suddenly, hoping at least one other friend of Brian's would be there. 

“No, he has an appointment. It's gonna be just Alex and I.”

Fuck.

“Are you sure you cannot help this weekend? The longer I wait the more likely it is for someone to notice and you know....Sell my apartment. But if you cannot that is fine. It is just a lot to do on my own.”

Brian thought about it a moment. “Okay...Moving you out is more important anyway to be honest. I will tell him something came up. But for now we feast.” 

Ark decided that he really did not like Brian's ramen meat monstrosity. But that was just how college was sometimes. At least they wouldn't have dishes.

After diner Brian had stepped outside to call Alex. Ark waited a few moments before putting himself to the side of the window that Brian was just outside of.

It took him a moment to focus on Brian among the bugs that somehow still remained loud and active during mid October. Then he heard back Brian's muffled voice. “Look dude, it is _ really _ important.”

Some loud gibberish.

“I know, I know, but you know how school and work have been. Besides, we can just reschedule so Tim or Sarah can be there. Than we can get more work done.”

Louder gibberish. 

“No! I am not saying that because I want to goof off with them. Come on man! I know this is really important to you, but you have to understand I can't just cancel on my boss!”

Ark swore he almost caught a few of Alex’s next words. 

“I'm not exactly getting paid for helping you, so no I would not consider you my boss. This weekend is a no go. Figure out another time.” He noted that Brian's usually warm voice sounded colder. Something neither he nor Seth had ever heard before.

He didn't hear a reply  from the otherside of the phone, but he did here it snap close then moments later Brian’s heavy footsteps as he approached the door. Then suddenly, they paused as he began coughing. Ark heard the footsteps stumble off toward the bushes around the house. He listened as the coughs turned wet, and the bugs went silent. He peeked out knowing Brian wouldn't be aware enough to notice him. In the darkness he could barely make out the hunched form of Brian as he coughed among the bushes. He almost blended in and he could of if Ark wasn't transfixed by the way his coughs moved his body, opposite to the way all the other bushes did in the wind.

He closed the curtains after watching for what felt like hours and waited as though he wasn't listening. It was another ten minutes before Brian returned, eyes glassy. He mumbled something about not feeling good and went to bed. 

Ark looked out the window again once Brian had gone to bed. He  had the urge to observe the trees. He did not know one sprouted between when he left and returned to the window. But that tree was his favorite. He thought it's long limbs were pretty, and wondered how it would look in spring. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

They ended up getting to Seth's apartment early in the morning and upon entering found it to be a mess.

“Holy shit dude, it looks like a tornado ran through here. Was it like this when you left?” Brian asked with genuine concern

“No...it definitely wasn't.” He quickly made his way to his room “It looks like someone broke in, and I don't want to be here in case they come back.” 

Brian's expression scrunched up in thought, not that Ark could see it. “But you've been gone for weeks, this could of happened a while ago.” 

Ark shrugged “Alright, you can stay here and hold down the fort when they decide they want my tuba or something.” 

Brian froze where he was before quickly following Ark into Seth's bedroom “Wait! You play the tuba???”  
-  
“That should be everything. Aside from Max.” Ark said as he closed the trunk of Brian’s car. If he were being honest with himself he kind of dreaded getting Seth's dog. He didn't really know anything about dogs and another mouth to feed would strain their already limited funds. But Brian would disapprove if he abandoned the fluffy creature with his neighbor.

“Let's go get him then!” Brian said in his cheery voice, Ark sighed before leading the way to Seth’s neighbor's house.

Ark hesitated before knocking. He had prepared for this since they decided he would move in, yet he was still nervous that he wouldn't be able to pull off his cover story well enough. He sincerely hoped that Seth's kind hearted neighbor wouldn't realize he was lying when he told her his lame excuse. If she noticed he really hoped she would at the very least not say anything in front of Brian. 

Mrs. Penn opened the door, then stopped when she saw the two men standing there. She had a faint look of disapproval before her face broke into a relieved smile as she pulled who she thought was her neighbor Seth Wilson into a hug, completely against Ark’s will. He had forgotten she took it upon herself to be the mother of any college students that moved in near her. That was part of why Seth had left the dog with her. 

He very hesitant hugged her back while she fussed over him, jumping between expressing her worry and berating him for disappearing. Ark tried to look at Brian for help. He seemed amused much to Ark’s dismay.

Once Mrs. Penn had unattached herself, Ark explained the situation. “At filming I hit my head really bad and I’ve been staying with my friend since. To be completely honest with you, I forgot I had lived here for awhile, but Brian-” Brian gave a little wave to introduce himself as he had not been able to earlier “- let me stay at his house. We decided that I should move in since well. I’m still not really remembering everything to be completely honest....” he trailed off then, hoping she somehow believed him. 

Mrs. Penn looked vaguely horrified. 

“I’m sorry you had to watch Max for so long, I didn't mean for that to happen at all.” Ark spoke again, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want to upset his neighbor, but that was essentially what had happened. With a little semi false information added.

There wasn't much time for an uncomfortable atmosphere to enclose them, as Max came out of the door as if he had heard Ark mention him. He immediately approached what appeared to be Seth, who reached down to pet him with a quiet “hey buddy” in an attempt to pretend to know what he was doing. Only Max jumped slightly, then sunk his teeth into Ark’s hand.

“Fuck!” 

Max then let go, leaving marks on Arks hand, before excitingly approaching Brian, with a big puppy smile. Brian got down on the floor and pet him, much to the young dogs delight.

Mrs. Penn laughed “He doesn't like that you left for so long. Good luck getting his love back” 

Ark decided then that he didn't like dogs. Especially Max.  
-  
On the drive home Ark had absolutely refused to sit in the back seat with Max. Brian thought it was hilarious but his amusement had died down as they drove.

“So. I didn't know that you had forgotten where you lived.” Brian observed carefully, glancing at Ark as he pretended to check his side mirror.

Ark froze. “I had.” He said slowly, “I knew I had lived somewhere, I just could not remember where. But I remember now so it is alright.” 

Brian hummed in acknowledgment of Ark’s response before speaking “You should probably go see someone about that. Losing memories like that is pretty serious stuff.” 

Ark paused. “I think it will be fine.”

Brian frowned slightly “If you can't afford it I don't mi-”

Ark cut him off “No Brian. I can't do that to you, besides it's fine now. So I don't worry about it.” 

Brian paused for awhile, “Do you remember your classes?”

“Of course” 

“Then why haven't you been attending them?”

Ark paused for a few seconds too long “Do you honestly think I’m fit for attending classes?”

“No...but at the very least you should go to the doctor to get a note to properly excuse you. At this rate you’ll be kicked out.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that,” Ark mumbled.

“What?” Brian asked having not been able to clearly hear him.

“I said I wouldn't worry about it. I can handle it Brian,” Ark said a little louder than talking volume, and with a degree of annoyance. He wished Brian would leave him alone. 

He was in luck as the rest of the car ride home Brian didn't speak again. 

They both ignored it when the radio fizzled into static as they approached Brian’s home.


End file.
